


All I want for christmas is...

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Christmas, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), First Time, M/M, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Ha pasado un año y medio del final de supernatural. Son las navidades del 2021. Al fin se ha quedado atrás el tema del coronavirus y ya se pueden hacer convenciones otra vez. Se va a celebrar la primera convención después de toda esta locura en Vancouver y han quedado para reunirse en el hotel Mt. Baker a las afueras, en las montañas, para esquiar y pasar unos días juntos. Misha y Jensen son los primeros en llegar. Justo cuando llegan al hotel, comienza una tormenta de nieve que les obliga a quedarse solos en el bungaló porque el resto de vuelos donde vienen Jared y los demás han sido aplazados a causa de la ventisca.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	All I want for christmas is...

**Título:** [All I want for Christmas is...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5Sg2zwAy1o)I love you too, Cas.

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Petición de** Mariam Herrerias.

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Peticiones/Warnings:** 7 First time 15 Teasing (tentar, provocar sexualmente) 34 Against the wall. 104 Stuck someplace together in winter. 149 Canon Destiel. Pairing: Jensen/Misha.

**Sin betear. Este fanfic pertenece a "Super peticiones navideñas 2020"**

**Resumen:** Ha pasado un año y medio del final de supernatural. Son las navidades del 2021. Al fin se ha quedado atrás el tema del coronavirus y ya se pueden hacer convenciones otra vez. Se va a celebrar la primera convención después de toda esta locura en Vancouver y han quedado para reunirse en el hotel Mt. Baker a las afueras, en las montañas, para esquiar y pasar unos días juntos. Misha y Jensen son los primeros en llegar. Justo cuando llegan al hotel, comienza una tormenta de nieve que les obliga a quedarse solos en el bungaló porque el resto de vuelos donde vienen Jared y los demás han sido aplazados a causa de la ventisca.

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS... I LOVE YOU TOO, CAS.

Jensen estaba nervioso. No iba a admitirlo de buenas a primeras, pero estaba ansioso por tenerles allí ya. Al fin habían dejado atrás, el año 2020 y todo lo que ese año había significado. El 2021 había llegado lleno de trabajo y proyectos muy distintos a los que él estaba acostumbrado hacer. A finales de ese mismo año al fin se pudo volver a la vida normal y las convenciones de Supernatural habían comenzado a florecer entre ese frío invierno. Y él daba las gracias por ello porque lo había echado mucho de menos. Esa era una parte de su vida que jamás iba a olvidar.

La convención de Vancouver iba a ser en el centro el fin de semana siguiente, pero ellos habían acordado llegar varios días antes porque tenían unas ganas locas de ir a esquiar, por eso habían reservado habitación en el hotel Mt. Baker, que estaba allí mismo en las pistas de esquí y podían salir de su bungaló en esquís si así querían.

El hotel estaba precioso a pocas semanas de Navidad, estaba todo decorado con luces y guirnaldas. A Jensen le hizo rejuvenecer el corazón y se sorprendió porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan jovial en esas fechas.

Cerró la puerta de su bungaló y corrió al de Misha, que estaba tres casitas más a la izquierda. No se había dado cuenta de que la nieve caía con fuerza y con demasiada velocidad. Para cuando llegó a la puerta, estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies. Llamó, y los pocos segundos, Misha apareció ante él. Hacía muchos meses que no lo veía en persona. Estaba igual, con esa sonrisa tan especial, ese brillo en los ojos, y un jersey navideño lleno de renos y regalos.

—Misha. —Se abrazó a él mientras le envolvía con sus fuertes brazos. No se había olvidado de su olor, de ese halo especial que transmitía ese hombre.

—Pasa. Estás empapado. —Misha le había palmeado la espalda, espachurrado contra él, y le dejó paso—. Te traeré un jersey seco.

Jensen cerró tras él y lo miró.

—Déjame adivinar. Un jersey como el tuyo, ¿a que sí?

Misha volvía en ese momento con una enorme sonrisa y un jersey primo hermano del suyo, excepto que en lugar de renos había angelitos.

—Los he traído para vosotros. Tengo uno para cada uno.

Jensen se quitó su jersey mojado y se puso el suyo.

—A Richard le encantará. —Avanzó por el salón del bungaló y miró toda la decoración navideña que había. Desde un árbol enorme en una esquina, a adornos encima de la chimenea, que estaba encendida, luces de colores y guirnaldas. Se giró y miró a Misha—. ¿Por qué mi bungaló tiene apenas tres adornos y el tuyo parece el decorado de una peli navideña de Netflix?

Misha había rodeado la barra americana que separaba la pequeña cocina del resto de la estancia y sonrió al oírle. Sirvió dos tazas de una olla enorme que aún quemaba.

—Porque lo pedí en recepción. —Caminó hacia Jensen y le tendió una de las tazas—. Es ponche de frutas navideño. Si no recuerdo mal, te encantaba.

Jensen se llevó el borde a los labios y le dio un sorbo. Recordó la primera vez que Misha se lo dio a probar. Hecho por él. Lo miró raro, porque no conocía a nadie que hiciera ponche de frutas, pero claro, luego supo que eso era lo más normal que Misha hacía en su día a día.

—Delicioso, como siempre.

Jensen se lamió los labios y Misha no pudo evitar perderse en ese gesto que había echado tanto de menos, aunque desvió la mirada y se centró en su propio ponche. Había olvidado lo mucho que le afectaba la boca de ese hombre.

—¿Cuándo llega el resto? —preguntó, para intentar así desviar la atención. Entonces comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Jensen y guardó silencio mientras el hombre respondía. Le veía la cara de preocupación y se mantuvo expectante hasta que Jensen terminó la llamada—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Jared y los demás. No pueden llegar hasta aquí debido al mal tiempo, así que han cerrado nuestro aeropuerto hasta que pase la ventisca, que prevén que será en unas veinticuatro horas.

Misha se relajó. Mientras solo fuera un retraso en los vuelos... Porque no quería ni recordar el último avión que cogió cuando terminó de grabar el último capítulo de Supernatural, que al avión le explotó un motor. Pensó que no lo contaba. Por suerte solo fue un susto tremendo.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Aún nos quedaría un par de días para poder esquiar todos juntos.

Jensen asintió y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Caminó hacia una de las ventanas del bungaló y miró hacia fuera. Nevaba tanto y estaba tan oscuro que no se veía nada.

—Creo que me he quedado encerrado aquí contigo. —Se giró para mirar a Misha, que se había quedado delante del árbol de navidad—. ¿Alguna idea de lo que podemos hacer para pasar el rato?

Misha se giró para centrarse en el árbol. No quería mirarle porque Jensen estaba ridículamente atractivo con ese jersey estúpido que él mismo había elegido para él lleno de angelitos y regalitos. Muy bucólico todo, pero no quería martirizarse porque Jensen jamás dejaría de ser él y de tener esa personalidad de gallito de corral. No obstante, no iba a dejarse impresionar ni por los gestos que hiciera con esos labios, ni por esa última pregunta realizada con el mismo timbre de voz que usaba para interpretar a Dean. No.

—Puedo seguir cocinando, y tú comiendo. —Como respuesta no estaba nada mal y Misha agradeció haber encargado que llenaran la nevera porque cocinar era algo que le relajaba bastante.

—Genial. Ese es mi verdadero propósito navideño; salir rodando hacia la próxima convención.

Misha se rio y se puso manos a la obra. Abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de vino.

—La estaba guardando para cuando estuviéramos todos, pero tengo más y creo que vamos a necesitarla.

Jensen caminó hacia la barra americana porque esas palabras le produjeron mucha curiosidad. ¿Para qué necesitaba Misha el vino? Optó por acercarse despacio, como un depredador, seguro de que podía cazar a su presa porque de pronto Misha se había convertido en eso: algo que tenía ganas de comerse.

—Te ayudo. —No fue una pregunta.

Misha asintió. Sacó todo lo que iban a necesitar de la nevera y lo colocó encima de una enorme tabla de madera.

—Corta las verduras. Yo iré preparando el arroz.

Jensen asintió. Se lavó las manos y siguió las órdenes de Misha.

Mantuvieron una conversación amena durante un buen rato. Charlaron sobre sus últimos proyectos. Jensen le contó cómo le iba en The Boys, y Misha le puso al día de todo lo que había hecho durante ese último año. Tuvo que resumir bastante, porque solo con la política podía llevarse media noche hablando.

Cuando Jensen terminó de partir todas las verduras, le dejó pasó a Misha que era el que se iba a encargar del risotto de verduras y solo él podía darle el punto exacto al arroz para que no quedara ni demasiado caldoso, ni demasiado seco. A Jensen le gustaba mirarle y quizás, solo quizás, llevaba demasiado rato observándole. Siempre le habían fascinado las manos de ese hombre y lo duro que había sido ocultarlo durante todo ese tiempo.

—Voy a hacer un postre. Es muy sencillo y se hace en pocos minutos. —Jensen reaccionó y se puso manos a la obra. Llevaba demasiado rato mirándole las manos y había comenzado a pensar cosas que no debía—. ¿Tienes huevos?

Misha levantó la cabeza de la cacerola y lo miró.

—¿Qué?

Jensen, colorado hasta la punta de las orejas, sonrió como un tonto.

—Gallina. Huevos de gallina. Voy a hacer un flan.

—Ah. —Misha se giró, abrió la nevera, y sacó un cuenco con huevos. Luego se los tendió a Jensen—. Aquí tienes. Huevos. De gallina.

Jensen entornó los ojos al percibir las pausas que Misha estaba haciendo al hablar. No podía quitarle el ojo de encima.

—Gracias. Me gustan mucho los huevos. De gallina.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué otros huevos si no?

Jensen no iba a dejar que ganase. Por encima de su cadáver.

—De codorniz, por ejemplo.

Misha, que estaba más que cómodo con esa conversación, le restó importancia a su respuesta.

—Necesitarías tres mil huevos de codorniz para hacer un postre. Eso es un sacrilegio, sobre todo porque hay otra clase de huevos más sabrosos que pueden satisfacerte más según lo que tengas en mente.

A Jensen le estaban dando ganas de darle con los huevos en la cara y que se callase, pero era Misha, y no iba a dejarle ganar.

—Te veo un experto en huevos, Mish.

Misha retiró la cacerola del fuego y lo miró con fijeza a los ojos.

—No más que tú, Jen. —Decidió entonces meter un dedo en la crema de queso que había fundido y que llevaba ya un rato enfriándose y se la acercó a los labios a Jensen. No le preguntó, no esperó, no consideró siquiera tiempo de reacción; adelantó el dedo corazón empapado en salsa y se lo metió en la boca.

—¿Te gusta?

Jensen alzó una ceja. Ese fue el único movimiento que había hecho, el resto de su cuerpo estaba en tensión y duro como el granito.

Al no ver reacción, Misha lo intentó de otra manera.

—Chupa. —Fue una orden y movió el dedo sobre la lengua de Jensen para provocarle. Más aún.

Jensen le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de la mano para alejarla de su boca. Luego, de un movimiento brusco, acercó a Misha a su cuerpo hasta tenerle tan pegado a él que casi podían rozar las puntas de sus narices. Iba a preguntarle que qué quería que chupara, que él lo haría, pero justo en ese momento no tenía más ganas de seguir con la broma. Tenía a Misha entre sus brazos. Hacía siglos que eso no sucedía y fue justo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía palabras para expresar lo mucho que había echado de menos tenerle justo así. Lo aprisionó más fuerte contra su pecho y le dio un beso en la sien.

—Así es como tendría que haber terminado la serie. Así.

Misha no dijo nada. Lo abrazaba igual de fuerte y solo pudo asentir levemente porque tenía la cabeza hundida en el hueco del cuello de Jensen y no quería salir de ahí.

Por desgracia, el pitido del horno interrumpió ese momento.

—Tengo que apagarlo o se recalentará demasiado. —La voz de Misha sonó algo ahogada.

—No es el único. —Jensen sonrió y abrió los brazos. Quizás había llegado el momento de ponerse en serio con el postre—. Voy a... batir los huevos.

Misha se rio mientras caminaba hacia el horno. Ya estaba todo listo. Solo quedaba el postre de Jensen y podrían cenar tranquilos. Miró por la ventana y la nieve seguía cayendo con la misma intensidad.

—Si sigue así, mañana no vamos a poder abrir la puerta.

Jensen guardó silencio. No sabía por qué, pero quedarse encerrado con Misha en una habitación donde parecía que la navidad había vomitado todos los adornos que tenía para poner ese año, no le resultaba para nada desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. No respondió nada y siguió a lo suyo. Cuando puso todos los ingredientes del flan en un mismo recipiente, cogió unas varillas y comenzó a batirlo todo.

Misha se separó un poco de él y lo observó a cierta distancia. Ver cómo ese brazo se agitaba de esa manera y, a consecuencia de ello, el cuerpo también se le movía, hizo que se le disparara la imaginación en cuestión de segundos. ¿Siempre había movido así el trasero o era algo nuevo? Desgraciadamente, Jensen había mezclado los ingredientes en un tiempo récord y no hizo falta batir más. Repartió el líquido en una flanera y la metió en el horno.

—Tenemos treinta minutos hasta que se haga. —Se volvió hacia Misha para seguir hablando—. ¿Propones alguna cosa para hacer mientras, o prefieres seguir con lo que estabas haciendo?

Misha reaccionó a sus palabras.

—No estaba haciendo nada.

—Mientes. —Despacio, fue acercándose a él hasta que lo aprisionó contra la puerta de la nevera—. Me estabas dando un repaso de arriba a abajo.

Misha sonrió y asintió. ¿Para qué iba a mentir si ambos sabían que era verdad?

—En realidad estaba pensando en qué puedo hacer para conseguir lo que tengo en mente.

Jensen alzó una ceja.

—¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Misha se estiró un poco, lo justo para llegar a sus labios. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de besarle porque no sabía si Jensen iba a corresponderle porque con él nada era seguro, pero esos últimos milímetros que faltaban para llegar a sus labios, los avanzó Jensen, que le apresó el labio inferior con los dientes hasta que se coló en su boca para profundizar el beso.

No hizo falta ni un segundo más para que ambos se entregaran a la pasión que se había desatado en apenas un segundo. Jensen le había tomado de las mejillas y lo besaba como si hacerlo significara su única salvación en la vida. Quizás lo fuera.

Misha le empujó sin dejar de besarle y caminaron varios metros así, hasta que salieron de la cocina y chocaron con la pared que había al lado del árbol de Navidad.

El codo de Jensen dio con el interruptor central y apagó las luces de todo el bungaló, dejando solo encendidas las luces del árbol y la decoración.

Misha había comenzado a abrirle el cinturón y a dejarle caer la prenda por las caderas. La erección de Jensen era más que evidente y él se moría por tocarla sin que se interpusiera ninguna prenda.

El jadeo que Jensen dejó escapar cuando sintió la mano de Misha le erizó la piel. No sabía qué diablos le pasaba, pero lo necesitaba ya, sin perder más tiempo.

—Misha —gimió entre sus labios. También había intentado quitarle la ropa, pero no había sido tan eficaz en su intento. Quizás porque su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar bajo las caricias de Misha y todo había comenzado a dar vueltas—. Misha.

Misha gruñó al oír su nombre con ese timbre de voz tan grave, tan gutural.

—¿Qué quieres, Jensen? —siseó entre sus labios—. ¿Qué quieres? Yo te lo daré.

Jensen lanzó un pequeño gimoteo. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba ya. Dejó de besarle y se dio la vuelta para quedarse de cara a la pared. Luego, despacio, llevó las manos a sus caderas y terminó de bajarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos, hasta dejar su trasero totalmente expuesto ante los ojos de Misha y se inclinó con sutileza hacia delante, elevando las caderas. Se podía decir más alto, pero no más claro.

A Misha no tenían que decírselo dos veces, y menos Jensen. Esa clase de milagros solo sucedían una vez en la vida y él iba a aprovecharlo. Estiró el brazo un momento hacia la barra americana, donde habían estado cocinando apenas unos minutos atrás. Alcanzó el aceitero y se echó un chorro en la mano derecha. Luego la llevó entre las nalgas de Jensen. Cuando llegó donde él quería, lo acarició despacio, mientras deslizaba el dedo corazón realizando pequeños círculos alrededor de su entrada. Poco a poco, con cada pasada, iba incursionando un poco más, hasta que, gracias a la lubricación y ese juego de dilatación, el dedo se fue colando en su interior.

Jensen gimió por la gloriosa sensación. Se remangó el borde del jersey porque no quería que nada entorpeciera eso que estaba haciendo Misha. Cuando sintió el golpe seco que produjo la palmada que acababa de darle en una nalga, pensó que iba a correrse en ese mismo instante. Gruñó y adelantó más el trasero para salirle al encuentro del dedo.

La marca de la nalgada se había quedado en esa maravillosa piel del trasero de Jensen y a Misha le recordó cuando Castiel sacó a Dean del infierno. ¡Qué distinto habría sido todo si hubieran dejado las cosas claras desde un principio!

—Misha. —Jensen apretaba entre sus dedos el esponjoso jersey de lana, incapaz de contenerse mucho más—. Fóllame.

Misha echó el aire contenido por la nariz. No podía correr. No debía.

—No quiero hacerte daño —respondió con un hilo de voz—. Ya sabes que hay que ir despacio.

Jensen no sabía nada. No había hecho eso en la vida porque siempre había sido al revés. Había bromeado un millón de veces con él al respecto, pero jamás se había lanzado a la piscina hasta ahora.

—No sé nada. Jamás me han follado el culo. Hasta ahora.

Misha paró en seco todo lo que estaba haciendo. Esa era una responsabilidad muy grande. Única, para ser sinceros. Antes de seguir, necesitaba cerciorarse de que ambos estaban en la misma página del libro.

—¿Quieres seguir? No pasa nada si prefieres dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Jensen gruñó. Gruñó alto y claro y, de haber podido, habría cogido a Misha del cuello y lo habría zarandeado en el aire.

—Como no sigas, te juro que me daré la vuelta y te daré la paliza más grande de toda tu existencia. —Le amenazó—. Quiero seguir adelante y quiero que seas tú. Ahora.

Una de las cosas que Misha había aprendido de Jensen era a bajarle los aires de grandeza que siempre traía de casa. Hoy no iba a ser menos. Se bajó los pantalones en un segundo y se sacó la erección a la par que se arrimaba al trasero de ese hombre. Posicionó el glande sobre los suaves pliegues y, embistió de un solo movimiento.

Jensen cerró los ojos con fuerza y separó los labios como si fuera a decir algo. Fue un segundo eterno y decisivo donde el dolor y el placer se enfrentaron el uno al otro. Él solo pudo llevar la mano a su erección justo cuando comenzó a correrse sin poderlo evitar mientras gruñía una y otra vez algo que parecía no tener sentido al escaparse de entre sus labios.

Misha intentó resistir, pero la sensación de calidez y de estrechez de ese trasero lo llevaron al borde del precipicio y lo tiraron de cabeza al vacío. Sentir que Jensen se corría tampoco ayudó a mantener el control, por lo que solo pudo unirse a él mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

La ducha había ayudado a reponerse. La cena y el postre también, pero el trasero de Jensen iba a necesitar algunos días más de recuperación. Se habían sentado en el sofá a ver la tele aunque ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando demasiada atención porque estaban ocupados con sus teléfonos y las redes sociales.

Misha se hizo una foto a las piernas. No llevaba pantalones. Bueno, ni él ni Jensen tenían pantalones de pijama limpios porque, mientras se vestían en el baño, Jensen se había encargado de que se les ensuciara por igual.

Jensen se dejó caer sobre su hombro para ver la foto. Se veía los calcetines de Misha que eran de ovejas y gominolas, igualitos a los suyos, al fondo la chimenea encendida y, por el borde, se veía que no llevaba pantalones.

—¿La vas a subir a tu Instagram?

Misha asintió. Tecleó rápido y luego miró a Jensen.

—Listo.

Jensen negó con la cabeza, indicando así que estaba como una cabra y volvió a lo suyo. Misha lo imitó y pronto estuvo sumergido de nuevo en las redes. Cuando lo vio distraído, Jensen se hizo una foto muy parecida a la de Misha; con la chimenea de fondo, esos horrendos calcetines, y las piernas desnudas. Pero, además, por un lateral de la foto, se podía ver la pierna de Misha. Podía parecer un descuido, pero no lo era. Quería prenderle fuego a las redes sociales.

Buscó la publicación de Misha. Entonces, leyó el texto;

_All I want for Christmas is..._

Jensen se lamió los labios y sonrió. Tecleó algo, etiquetó a Misha, y subió la foto. Luego permaneció en silencio a la espera de que en el teléfono de su amigo apareciera la señal en pantalla.

Misha vio aparecer la señal en su pantalla. Fue a la publicación de Jensen para ver la foto. Al leer lo que él había puesto sonrió y lo miró. Entonces repitió su frase.

—Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es...

—Yo también te quiero, Cas.

Y así prendieron fuego a las redes sociales esas Navidades.

FIN


End file.
